


flutter your wings and grasp my hand

by kanjogirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guardian Angel Yancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjogirl/pseuds/kanjogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always looked out for others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flutter your wings and grasp my hand

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on livejournal.

Yancy likes sleeping, smirking and, yeah, looking out for others.  
  
  
It's not like he puts it out there for people to know. Yancy shrugs it off because, uh, it's not that big a deal? Not to him, at least. Things roll off his back with ease and he thinks that's kind of strange because things get to others in a bad way while he just doesn't mind.  
  
  
But it's okay. That's what he tells Raleigh, anyway, when he wakes up at two in the morning and he's still studying. These things don't come easy to him like it does for Yancy. So he gets up and place a heavy hand upon his shoulder; somehow it relaxes him and Yancy feels him unravel neatly under his palm.  
  
  
Sometimes, he goes see his sister. She glances at him bitterly but gives Raleigh the dirtier look. Yancy's liked best for simply being the oldest, he knows that, and when he reaches over, kiss the top of her head, he knows she's fighting tears. He tells her it's okay too.   
  
  
Yancy tells a lot of people it's okay.  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
  
Yancy tells his little brother it's okay before he's taken by a monster. He wanted to stuff him in a conn-pod, tell him to get inside and he knows he understood before he's ripped from the cockpit.  
  
  
"Raleigh, listen to me."  
  
  
Yancy wants to say it aloud because Raleigh learns best that way, y'know?  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
When he opens your eyes, he feels lighter and shrugs it off. Does it matter?  
  
  
Now feathers roll off his back and he spreads his wings with a quiet sigh.   
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Yancy remembers the Wei Triplets from magazines and talk shows. Now Yancy knows them for loud laughter and fist pumps. They're more connected than Yancy and Raleigh seemed to have been and it makes him smile a bit.  
  
  
One day, they're deployed and Yancy is leaning his shoulder against the wall. They stumble out of the bed lazily. So Yancy brushes his wings over them and ushers them out the door. They grumble but they're more awake.   
  
  
\--  
  
  
Sasha and Alexis don't need looking out for. That's what everyone thinks. But sometimes, they get into a brawl and there are members of their country that seek out their end.   
  
  
They know it and know Yancy does too. Yancy nudges them awake or send warning when a new threat comes for them. Yancy kinda likes the way Sasha grips her husband's hand and Yancy remembers wishing he could have had what they did.  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
There's this girl named Mako Mori. She's bright and she keeps her hair short. She's Pentecost's baby girl. Yancy remembers knowing that too.  
  
  
She's the youngest recruit there and when others give her shit about it, try to break her down, Mako runs to her room and goes for the scissors. Yancy flashes to her side and lays a hand on hers. She falters and flickers eyes around the room and he whispers it'll be all right. Because it will be, he knows.  
  
  
So Mako dyes her tips blue and he's there, sitting on the bathtub's edge, his wings almost too big for the tiny space. Her fingers are blue now too and he laughs. A second later, Mako giggles too.   
  
  
\--  
  
  
He doesn't worry for Raleigh. Because he knows his little brother listened to him and he's keeping his head above water just like Yancy couldn't for once.   
  
  
He's actually doing better than people would have thought. Raleigh thinks he's doing fine but that's more like a default. His little brother always used to say that when his mind swarms with too much.   
  
  
There's a whole in Raleigh's head and Yancy knows he's holding that piece. Yancy thinks that someday, someone can fill it for it. So he walks by Raleigh, climbs the wall with him, perches himself on the high bars above him and tells him it's okay.  
  
  
Raleigh murmurs, "'S'okay," quietly to himself and Yancy nods.  
  
  
"That's right."  
  
  
At night, Yancy kisses his brother on the forehead and wraps him up in his wings. Raleigh never gets cold but he did like a blanket over him.

 

\--

 

Chuck Hansen cries in his sleep sometimes. He dreams of his mother who used to laugh at his stupid jokes; he dreams of the ghost of a father who was never there but fills his head forever now; he dreams of never living past thirty.   
  
  
Yancy tells him it's okay too. He sits by his bedside and says that someday, he'll see it doesn't really matter. Let it go because you're way too young to feel so heavy, kid.   
  
  
Chuck reaches out for a hand in his sleep and Yancy takes it.   
  
  
\--  
  
  
When Raleigh sees himself through Yancy's eyes for the first time after five years, Yancy swoops in and tugs him back into alignment. He swears when he can't catch Mako in time. She's deathly still but there's a monster inside her mind. Both Beckets know it.   
  
  
He scoops up a crying thirteen year old in his arms and she clings to him, sobbing into his shoulder and he lets her hands ruffle through his feathers. She tells him in Japanese how she just wants to go home and Yancy kisses her head.   
  
  
When Mako is pulled back out of the Drift, Raleigh's there to hold her and Yancy tells him, "You're both doing good, okay?"  
  
  
Raleigh tells Mako it's okay and Yancy smiles, crouching beside them and wiping away the tears they both have.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
The Wei triplets are the first to go. Yancy doesn't hesitate before he flies in, wrapping his wings over the three of them and when they look up, they see him.  
  
  
"You're gonna be okay now, all right?"  
  
  
\--  
  
  
He gets to Sasha and Alexis, finds them embracing before the final explosion. Sasha jokes to Alexis that his wings are black and he just kisses her.   
  
  
Yancy doesn't have to tell them much.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Chuck and Stacker decide to die together, like brothers in arms. Yancy has to smile at that. Stacker closes his eyes at the sound of his daughter telling him she loves him. Chuck grins and thinks of his favorite memory of his father and mother.  
  
  
Yancy takes hold of both their hands and yanks them up. Stacker's wings are larger than his and he's not sure why he's not surprised. His hand is on Chuck's shoulder and the young male doesn't make a move to shrug it off. Yancy thinks it's a copilot thing, even after death.  
  
  
"Hey," he nods to Chuck, "Ready to let it go?"  
  
  
Chuck shrugs and grins again. Yancy pulls him into an embrace and Stacker smiles too.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Mako Mori almost dies.   
  
  
It almost kills Raleigh to even consider the possibility and Yancy knows that's exactly how he had felt for his brother. Raleigh gives her his oxygen, sends her up to the water's surface and Yancy follows her up just in case.   
  
  
When he returns to Raleigh, his brother's having trouble breathing but Yancy tells him it's okay so Raleigh nods and finishes the job. He falls into the conn-pod, lights up their Jaeger and Raleigh closes his eyes.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
When he opens his eyes, he sees his older brother. Yancy smirks. Raleigh cries.  
  
  
He reaches out and Yancy swoops down to embrace his brother with a light laugh. Raleigh seems to already know.  
  
  
"All this time?"  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
When he lets go, Yancy winks and spreads his wings a bit, stepping away and Raleigh frowns. He already knows what he's thinking.   
  
  
"Gotta leave, kid."  
  
  
"You just--"  
  
  
"Not me. I'll always stick around," Yancy places a hand over his shoulder and Raleigh unravels all over again. "You have someone calling for you."  
  
  
Mako's voice echoes and Raleigh's eyes soften. Yancy grins.   
  
  
"It's okay."  
  
  
Raleigh's lips twitch into a smirk. "I know."  
  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Yancy doesn't sleep much anymore. Doesn't need to. He still smirks from time to time. But he gets to look after others.   
  
  
He thinks that's kinda a big deal.


End file.
